I've Fallen for my Brother
by maraniia
Summary: A girl of 16 is adopted by a famous Japanese fashion designer. What will the girl do when she realizes that she is falling for her new "brother"? T for language and mild adult situations. KaoXoc


**I've Fallen for my "Brother"**

**Summary: A girl of 16 is adopted by a famous Japanese fashion designer. What will the girl do when she realizes that she is falling for her new "brother"? T for language and mild adult situations. KaoXoc**

**Chapter One: First Impressions**

**

* * *

**A youthful looking girl sat on the window seat of a large plane. She absently twirled a strand of black hair as she gazed out the window, her light green eyes blank. The girl tried to ignore the snoring couple next to her, although it was pretty hard. The girl was dressed in a black knee-length skirt, black boots, and a white tank top. This girl looked pretty bored.

And this girl, was me.

"Passengers, it is time for landing. Please turn off all electronic devices and buckle your seatbelts," blared the pilot. I sighed, as I twisted forward and clicked the belt. The couple next to me only snored and shifted slightly. I ran a pale hand through my hair, ready to get off the plane. I'd only been on it an hour, but still. I may have looked bored, but I was pretty excited.

Today was the day I met my new parents.

See, I was from a town called Karuizawa. Many people came there to see the landscape and relax. I myself, was living with my parents up until I was fifteen. That's when it happened. A car crash. And they were gone.

Forever.

I then went to go live with my cross dressing uncle, Isao "Misuzu" Sonoda. I just call him Misuzu though. He owns a hotel in Karuizawa, and I worked there the year after I lost my parents. But, sad to say, Misuzu could not keep me, and so, I volunteered to be put up for adoption. After much pleading and begging from my uncle not to, he finally gave in. So he signed me up, and soon I was actually up for adoption.

I just though I'd get adopted by a normal family with maybe a kid or two, and I'd go to the public high school. But I never imagined that I'd get adopted by the most famous fashion designer in Japan.

Oh no, never thought of that.

I exhaled loudly as I got off the plane, happy for fresh air. I'm a bit claustrophobic, you see, so I don't like airplanes all that much.

I rolled my small bag along the airport. I was supposed to meet my new family by the south exit, and that's where I was headed. My eyes scanned around until they fell on a woman, a pair of boys, and a man in a black suit. The man was holding a sign.

And it just so happened to have my name on it. I started walking over when the woman spotted me, and started waving me down.

_Now, this must be miss Yuzuha Hitachiin, aka, my new mother, _I thought as I walked over somewhat confidently. I looked at the backs of the two boys as I walked. _Are they her sons?_

_

* * *

_

"Oh, look boys! Here she comes," Miss Hitachiin whispered excitedly to her two boys as she waved the girl down. The two boys were linked arm in arm. They had been facing the other way, keeping watch incase their new "sister" came from that way. But, when their mother had seen her, the two turned around.

A relatively short girl was heading their way, a light pink blush on her cheeks. Her light green eyes were looking at the ground as she walked. Black hair that went slightly past her shoulders framed her pale face nicely. She was dressed in a black Lolita type skirt, although she didn't look much like a Lolita. She also had on a white tank top, and black boots that reached her knees. She rolled a small purple suitcase behind her. Overall, she looked nice.

Then she reached the family.

* * *

"Hello Sora! Welcome to the family!" Yuzuha said as I arrived. I looked her over. Nice hair, pretty face, great clothes (but that was to be expected, no?). She seemed like a nice woman. I looked at the two boys, which had turned around without me noticing. I stifled a gasp and a shocked look as I realized they were twins.

"H-Hello Miss Yuzuha," I said, looking back to the woman.

"Just call me Yuzuha for now," she said, smiling. I returned it slightly as she turned to the twins. "Sora, these are my boys. Hikaru and Kaoru. Boys, this is Sora. She's your new "sister"!" Well, this woman had some energy. I smiled slightly at the boys, who didn't really do anything. _Okay then…_

"Now come, come," Yuzuha said, as she started to walk off. The twins followed her, and I started to as well when a hand grabbed my shoulder. I turned and saw the man in a suit. He was reaching out for my bag. _He must be the driver or butler or something,_ I thought as I handed him the bag and said thank you.

Then the man and I quickly followed the other Hitachiins outside. I had to stifle another gasp as I realized we were going in a limo. _Ooh, fun! _I thought happily as I slid in. The driver closed the door as I looked around the limo._ It was pretty._

"Hello," two voices said. I gasped lightly and turned to my left. I relaxed as I realized it was only the twins.

"Um, hi," I said awkwardly. The two boys were quite handsome, but they were my "brother"'s now, so I couldn't think of things like that. The two remained quiet for a moment, before one spoke.

"So Sora," the one with the hair to the left said.

"What do," the other started.

"You do," the first one said again.

"For fun?" they finished simultaneously. I blinked for a moment, before my brain started working again.

"Oh, right. Um, well, I used to play the guitar, but we had to sell it when my parents… passed on. And I also did some fashion designs in my old notebooks. I think that's why your mom chose to adopt me rather then some other random girl or boy," I rambled on, as the twins stared. I glanced at them and blushed as I noticed I'd been rambling.

"Er, sorry…" I muttered, looking down. I noticed them shrug. Suddenly, I felt two arms on my shoulders. I looked around and noticed a twin was sitting on either side of me.

"So can we see some of your designs?" they said. I blinked, then nodded, still blushing. I kept my notebook in my white messenger bag at all times, so I quickly pulled it out and handed it to the two. They removed their arms from around me and leaned forward, each slightly leaning on me as they examined my notebook.

"…" Was the only reply I got as they turned each page slowly, looking at each one thoroughly. After they looked through the half filled notebook, they turned to me.

"T-these designs…" the one with the lower voice said.

"They're amazing!" the other finished. I blinked.

"Y-You really think so?" I asked, my eyes wide. The two nodded, and I grinned. "Thanks!"

"Welcome," the two smiled, as they handed me back my notebook. I slipped it into my bag and leaned back. Only to have them put their arms around me again.

"I think we'll get along," "Just nicely." I blushed and smiled. Today was off to a good start.

* * *

**Chapter End**

**

* * *

Authors Notes:**

**Chey (me) : Blaa that was short.**

**Sora: It was.**

**Chey: …**

**Sora: What? It was.**

**Hikaru and Kaoru: It was boss.**

**Chey: I thought Tama-chan was boss?**

**H and K: …**

**

* * *

Okay, so yes. Introductory chapter! Next chapter the Host Club comes over to the Hitachiin residence. The next chapter will be much longer than this, trust me. **

**~ Chey 3**


End file.
